Like Two Puzzle Pieces
by Miss Effie T
Summary: No matter what happens Ratchet and Clank will always be there for each other.


Set near the end of Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time. When Ratchet and Clank hugged.

* * *

"It is what I was built for." said Clank, looking at Ratchet with sad eyes. Though he tried to make Ratchet see that he had to stay at the clock he himself didn't know if it was the right choice. Sure his father left him in charge and Clank thought that a great deal of trust and was proud but at what cost? When it came right down to it it was either Ratchet or The Clock. As Clank was lost in thought Ratchet could see all the conflict in his best friends eyes and knew he was a part of the cause. After a minute Clank held out his hand for Ratchet to shake but was surprised when Ratchet got on his knees and embraced him. As cold metal met warm fur both friends felt whole. After all they had been through, the good times and the bad, they had grown into each other. Neither complete without the other. They broke apart as Alister started to speak.

"But what about the Lombaxes!? Alister questioned.

"They're not in danger. They just moved on and we'll find them, but the past stays as it is," replied Ratchet turning to Clank, "come on pal, I'll walk you inside."

"You cant walk away from this. This is your responsibility! Get back here! I SAID STOP!!" Alister yelled shooting a blast of energy right at Ratchet.

The blast hit the unsuspecting Lombax and he doubled over in pain. His eyes rolled back as he started to fall over the edge of the platform. Clank reached for Ratchet's hand but was to late as he watched his friend fall in horror. If he had a heart it would have shattered into a million and one microscopic pieces.

He looked back at Alister still in shock. Alister glared at Clank and ran for the Orvus Chamber.

**(If you've beat the game you should know what happens after that so lets fast forward to when Ratchet plugs in the last cord.)**

"Time keeper restored."

The picture of Orvus appeared once more and everything was back to normal. Clank walked up to the recording of his father and turned around to face Ratchet.

"I'll... leave you two alone," Ratchet said as he turned to leave, "take care of yourself pal." he said as he gave him one last little smile and walked out. After being with Ratchet for so long Clank knew his body language like the back of his hand. As he watched Ratchet walk away he studied him. Ears drooped, tail dragging, head held low; those were all the signs of sadness and it internally hurt Clank. It hurt to see his usually happy and headstrong friend so depressed and he knew he was the cause of it. He pressed the play button on the computer and the Orvus recording continued to play. Clank walked up to it.

"I cannot stay," he said, "discovering my family has made me realize I cannot leave Ratchet. Not until he finds his own."

He turned to Sigmund who said, "why am I not freaking out?"

Clank smiled and said, "perhaps it is time for a promotion." He handed him the scepter and watched as Sigmund jumped for joy and said, "thank you sir."

"Take care of yourself Sigmund." Clank said as he ran out of the chamber to find his friend before he got to far. As he ran, Clank could hear the recording of Orvus playing from behind and listened as he ran.

"_The clock, much like time itself, is a gift, and not to be tampered with. But like any father, my only wish is that my son does that which makes him feel whole. You are an intelligent and logical being, Clank. But intelligence and logic would have been wasted gifts without honor and loyalty. I am proud to see you came into those on your own."_

At that moment Clank jumped into the passengers seat of Aphelion next to a very surprised Ratchet. The Lombax looked at his metal companion is renewed happiness and smiled, unbelievingly happy that he chose him over the clock. Clank gave him a smile and sat back into to seat as Ratchet's smile turned into a determined grin and he gripped the controls with renewed confidence. As they took off Clank could still here the ending of the message.

"_So, should the clock be to small for your plans, I pray the cosmos light the way towards a future you yourself design. And, remember, the universe has a wonderful sense of humor. The trick is learning how to take a joke."_

As they rode off no words were said. They were simply to busy basking in each others presence. Clank in Ratchet's outgoing, headstrong, and happy-go-lucky personality and Ratchet in Clank's intelligence, fun, and euphoric personality. Each had grown into each other. Opposites attract and that was their story. When Ratchet couldn't understand something Clank was always there to simplify and when Clank was down Ratchet was always there to cause some cheering up excitement. They would always be there for each other and nothing, not even time itself, could ever change that.

Like two puzzle pieces- they fit together perfectly.


End file.
